


Another Important Discussion

by Anny (CupcakeGirlA)



Series: Eryamelme [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/Anny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas' mother has something important to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Important Discussion

Another Important Discussion

***~~***~`~`~***~`~`~***~`~`~***~`~`~***~`~`~***~~***

“You could not let it rest. You could not let me be happy and in Love... You now have what you wanted. Lord Elrond leaves at first light and I am no longer welcome in his home... It is over and I am broken.”

***~~***~`~`~***~`~`~***~`~`~***~`~`~***~`~`~***~~***

The whispered words echoed on the near empty balcony. King Thranduil sat down heavily. His sons pained words echoed through his head, repeating themselves over and over again. Legolas had seemed so happy when he returned to Rivendell, laughing and hugging both Linduea and himself. His face had shined with an unearthly glow. A light had shined in him that only now, could he attribute to the Lord of Imladris’ influence in the young elf’s life. But now, now the image of his son’s bright smile and glittering eyes, so full of love and happiness, was tarnished. He only saw the emptiness he had seen there just moments ago. He could only see the defeat and agony that had radiated throughout his entire demeanor. The King knew it would be a long time before the image of his sons tear streaked face was replaced in his mind’s eye.

He had done the unthinkable; he had hurt his youngest child. The one he had always adored and loved with such reverence. He sighed. He had let his own bitterness overtake the love his son so clearly felt. He hated Elrond for as long as he had ruled Mirkwood. He didn’t trust the Lord and he wasn’t sure if he could ever willing place his child’s life in Elrond the Half-Elven’s hands.

This was his fault. He knew that. He realized it. He wasn’t a fool by any means. And he already regretted his immature behavior. He had acted a fool. He had no doubt that his young son would never be able to forgive him this. Nor did he expect Linduea to either. He had crossed the line this time. She was a strong willed Elf-Queen who would surely stand up to defend her child, even if the person she was defending him to was her husband. Thranduil closed his eyes, he had broken his sons heart, the very thing he had wanted to prevent from happening.

He sat there for a long time after Legolas had left him, and it took a moment for his wives presence to register to his tired mind. Thranduil sighed and looked up at the beauty shining before him. She reminded him of Legolas. She sat perched on the stone wall, her flowing gown swirled around her legs, her hair fluttering in the nighttime breeze. She looked down at him silently. Her eyes were cold as she regarded him. He looked away. He had been expecting anger, defiance, disappointment in those blue eyes. Not such a cold emptiness. He shuddered.

“How is he?” he whispered hoarsely. She sighed crossing her ankles. Her hands came to rest in her slim lap.

“As well as can be expected,” she replied. He looked up at her.

“I’m sorry, Linduea,” he answered.

“It is not me whom you owe an apology,” she replied. He nodded.

“I know. I’ve lost him now. Haven’t I?” he whispered. She didn’t reply. He looked up at her and suddenly he felt tears in his eyes. He hadn’t cried since the night Legolas had been born into the world. He let them spill over. Nearly 2900 years since he last cried. He wiped at the salty drops in confusion. He looked at the moisture on his fingers and then returned his gaze to Linduea. Her gaze had softened somewhat. “He will never again talk to me, nor will he ever trust me again.” She reached down and pushed a lock of his silvery gold back behind one pointed ear. She soothed the tip, and he moved into the caress. “I have broken his soul,” he whispered. She let out a short laugh and smiled gently.

“His soul is not broken,” she reassured him. “Elrond cannot stay away from Legolas any better than Legolas can stay away from Elrond. They are made for one another husband. There is no doubt in my mind of that. You did not see the pain in Elrond’s eyes as he talked to our son. It pained him as much as it pained our fair prince,” she sighed. She ran her hand down the back of his head to rest at the nape of his neck. “They will repair the damage you have helped to create. They will reconcile and Legolas will be with his lover once again. All is not lost.” She stood and released her hold on him. Tears still leaked from the King’s eyes. He didn’t think they would stop anytime soon either. He watched her as she smoothed out the skirt of her gown. She turned to look at the sky a moment and then looked back at her soul mate.

“Legolas will recover and Legolas will forgive you. He will understand and he will move on with his life, too wrapped up in Elrond and their love to even remember the one night his heart was shattered and then repaired. But I, dear husband, will not be so easy to appease. To hurt him Thranduil. And although you are the other half of my soul he is the very core of it all. He is my child, my youngest, my beloved son. To hurt him is unforgivable. I will in time move past this and I will again trust you with our children. But know this, Eryamelme, if you ever tamper with Legolas, or any of our children’s lives, like you did tonight, I will sail west. I will leave Middle-Earth and you will be alone. I will not forgive it a second time. They are all grown. They are proud and strong. We raised them well and they deserve a proper respect and understanding. I do not wish to threaten, but you must understand my reasons, Thranduil.” Her voice had gone chilled again, her eyes rigid and fierce. He tried to smile and failed miserably.

“I would expect no less than that of you, my wife,” he replied. She nodded, and then moved to sit beside him and let her head rest on his shoulder. He sighed and eased an arm around him.

“He will be okay. Won’t he, Melme?” he asked quietly. She looked up at him and caught a tear with one long finger. She nodded again.

“He will be just fine. Give him time,” she offered before kissing him gently on the mouth. He nodded in reply and pulled her closer.

“It is approaching dawn.”

“Watch the sunrise with me Thranduil,” she whispered. He smiled and again looked to the eastern horizon. He could only pray to Elbereth that by morning all would be well again, and that he had not lost his most beloved child.


End file.
